1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of printers. The printers specifically can be dot matrix line printers, thermal printers, or laser printers. It more specifically deals with reviewing the printed subject matter for purposes of accuracy. The review of the printed subject matter for purposes of accuracy is performed by a read after printing process that is correlated with the information that was utilized for the printing process. The particular correlation evolves into multiple steps and correlations provided with real time analysis for determining the accuracy of the printed subject matter. Within this field, this invention is different from prior concepts with regard to such inventions as printer verifiers known in the art.
2. Background of the Invention and Prior Art
The background of this invention within the prior art resides in verifying the accuracy of various printed materials. These printed materials can be labels, such as bar code labels, alpha numeric symbols or, specific printed subject matter in a particular language.
In the prior art, it has been customary to verify printed subject matter for purposes of accuracy to avoid improper readouts and descriptions. For instance, if inaccuracies exist in bar codes, it can seriously effect the readout of such bar codes in commercial transactions including retailing. Also, if improper labels are utilized not only with regard to bar codes but written subject matter, such inaccuracies can be reflected in problems associated with certain processes.
In particular, it has been recently accepted to use bar codes and other label types for robotic handling of various processes. In some cases, the robotic handling of various processes is dependent upon a particular bar code or other printed subject matter in order to provide a correct readout for a subsequent process. Such readouts are necessary in order to automate certain systems in various commercial and industrial fields.
Recently, it has been customary to utilize multiple labels that are variably sequentially printed. Such multiple variable labels can be carried as media on an underlying substrate. The underlying substrate can carry multiple labels which can sometimes exceed twenty five different labels in number within a particular printing process until the re-printing of the labels again takes place. Such labels can be emplaced on a carrier or liner in different sizes, shapes, and configurations with various bar codes and subject matter printed thereon.
After the printing of such multiple labels, the respective labels can then be extracted or removed from the carrier or liner by a robotic system in order to emplace them on subject matter, materials, or an object which is later subject to robotic handling. This can also include machine intelligent processes that subsequently read the labels. Thus, the accuracy of a particular label or plural labels within a multiple series of label groupings is most important. This is necessary not only from the standpoint of the individual respective label, but also that it not be confused with other labels in the same printing process as they are printed on a parallel or sequential basis.
This invention is of particular importance in order to effect the accuracy and reading of such labels. For instance, the invention can keep track of multiple forms all in compliance and to the same standard. It can determine thereafter if one label is printed badly or a number of labels would have to be re-printed. Thus, label formats are provided to particular stations in the sequence and accuracy in which they are required.
The read after print concepts of this invention maintain compliance to certain standards so that machine automation can be enhanced. Such machine automation relies upon proper orientation of the labels as to any offset or skewed orientation in the X Y relationship or any angle inherent within the nature of the printing of the labels.
Another feature of this invention is that if the label is improperly oriented on the carrier or liner the invention will check to see whether or not the printing encroaches upon a pre-printed portion of the label or other portions including the carrier. It also checks upon the general quality control of the media and the print ribbon material that is displaced such as the heated wax on the print ribbon in a thermal printer.
Another feature of this invention is to check on the density of the printed material or bar code, and to determine whether or not it is properly transferred as well as to check on the sharpness of the appearance.
Another feature is to check on the edge orientations of the printed material and the readability as well as providing the ability to avoid misinterpretation of data in a subsequent process.
As previously stated with regard to the orientation, the invention calculates the print position of the label and determines the position of the grouping of the printed subject matter.
Finally, another feature is that the invention determines whether or not the underlying carrier or liner has been printed upon or whether it has been overlapped.
All of the foregoing features of this invention by the method and the apparatus are deemed to be different from the prior art as to both the broad nature and the multiple distinctions thereof.